Catwoman (Volume 4) Issue 23
Synopsis "No Blood No Foul" Catwoman and Princess Tinderbox are lost in the Gotham Underground. Unfortunately, the special GPS watch that Alice Tesla gave to her doesn't have any information on this section of the tunnels, and Selina worries that Tinderbox would steal it if she saw it anyway. Meanwhile, Selina is still troubled by the fact that an ugly black cat has been following her for some time - and has continued to do so, even deep down here. Faced with a rock-face, Catwoman decides that they should climb it, sending their horses back to Charneltown. She wonders aloud whether Tinderbox really wants to marry one of these Warhogs they are seeking. The girl is eager, given that she considers the people of Charneltown slaves. Besides, if she marries one of the Warhogs, the dispute between her people and theirs will be over. Catwoman continues to question the girl about the nature of the dispute between the two tribes over the region called Rock Bottom, all the while studying each tunnel they find, and determining just which part of the city they are underneath. As they near the Warhogs' bunker, the princess turns on her, claiming that she doesn't want someone as beautiful as Catwoman to distract her future husband - nor does she ever want to return to Charneltown. Catwoman's annoyed reprisal is interrupted by the arrival of the Warhogs, who seem intent on capturing rather than welcoming them. Unfortunately, they run into a dead-end, and are captured. Frustrated, Catwoman insists that she do all the talking. After having been beaten into unconsciousness, the girls wake in a locker room, where the Warhogs are preparing to be scrubbed down and gassed for contaminants. The process is harsh, and the women are expected to faint as they run the gauntlet. Catwoman remains steadfast, but it only annoys the men. Fortunately, their leader, Warhog, insists that they be let through. Relieved but confused, Catwoman offers the dowry and wedding proposal, as promised, considering the whole idea archaic. All the while, Catwoman continues to collect data and surreptitiously take photos, analyzing the bunker for weaknesses. Warhog explains that he was once a bio-engineer, and has since come to expect an inevitable biological event. A viral outbreak is just waiting to happen. In his labs underground, he has been developing an affable bacteria that can bestow a supreme resistance to contagions on human hosts. Unfortunately, he has not completed it. When the sinkhole opened in the Badlands, he perceived it as a threat from above, and he will not leave his bunker until he perfects his project. However, he would gladly infect all of Gotham City with a toxin in order to have his super-resistant humans reign above ground. Soon, Warhog's son Rake arrives, and Tinderbox is initially under the impression that she is to wed his unattractive bodyguard. Her displeasure in turn displeases Rake, who considers her shallow. Elsewhere, the ugly cat finds its way back to its real master, a ragged young woman who is displeased to learn that she was not invited to the impending wedding. As she rules the region called the Nethers, she feels an alliance between Charneltown and the Warhogs threatens her stake in Rock Bottom. However, she has a plan, should she fail to get that stake. From the Nethers, she can flood the entire underground. Rake decides that, while he would marry Tinderbox for the sake of peace, he would not love her, and he would not touch her except to produce offspring. Rather than force the children to do that, Warhog decides it is time to send Tinderbox and Catwoman back to Charneltown. Though he does not want more war, there will be no marriage. Suddenly, though, Catwoman is grabbed by one of Warhog's men, who recognizes her as the one who stole a crystal from her in Gotham. He believes that they should shove the women out of the bunker, and use their bio-toxin. Worriedly, Catwoman steals the toxin from him, and threatens to use it inside the bunker. Thanks to their decontamination processes, all of their gas masks are outside. She still has hers. Angrily, Warhog orders her to leave the bunker unmolested, warning that the coming war will be her responsibility. Outside, Catwoman warns Tinderbox that she was played. It seems as though her father didn't want her to get out of the negotiation process alive. She is interrupted by another voice - the ragged girl. Sniffing, Catwoman recognizes a foul smell in the air, and turns to see a girl wearing the Joker's face. Appearances "No Blood No Foul" Individuals *Catwoman *Tinderbox *Warhogs **Warhog **Rake **Zakaria *The Joker's Daughter Locations *Gotham City **Sewers Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/catwoman-2011/catwoman-23 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Catwoman_Vol_4_23 *http://www.comicvine.com/catwoman-23-no-blood-no-foul/4000-423622/ Category:Catwoman (Volume 4) Issues